


formulated, sprawling on a pin

by Mellaithwen



Series: Artwork [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Art, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Fanart, Gen, Illustration, Inktober, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaithwen/pseuds/Mellaithwen
Summary: "The man on the bridge, who was he? ...I knew him."-- Captain America; The Winter SoldierSgt. James Buchanan Barnes (redacted)
Series: Artwork [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080536
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	formulated, sprawling on a pin

**Author's Note:**

> _And I have known the eyes already, known them all -  
>  The eyes that fix you in a formulated phrase,  
> And when I am formulated, sprawling on a pin,  
> When I am pinned and wriggling on the wall,  
> Then how should I begin?_  
> \- T.S. Eliot, The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock

**formulated, sprawling on a pin**


End file.
